Magick
by Seylin
Summary: They are looking; the hunters are on the move. But the prey knows; he will work to protect the other. The shadows may grow dark and scary but the magick with heart prevails...-DISCONTINUED-


Note: I no own the Ronins. Don't Sue Me! Okay, Magick refers to the kind that is practiced in the Wiccan religion. There is a difference between this magic and that of pulling a rabbit out of a hat. Believe me people who are Wiccans will get mad if you ask if they pull a rabbit out of a hat. I know cause some of my closest friend's practice this. To learn more about Wiccan stuff there is a cool book series called, Sweep by Cate Tiernan out. It's awesome! –Alkvingiel

__

Magick

Sage walked down the main street of Toyama looking through all the windows of the stores. The streets were crowded but Sage didn't mind he was having fun watching all these different people. Little did he know that someone was watching him. 

"Is he the one?" A shadow asked watching Sage.

"Has to be, he has strong magickal currents coming from him," Clyda replied. She was a very beautiful woman with wavey brown hair that came just below her shoulders and deep blue eyes, but something surrounded her…something dark. 

"He is the one we need to get close to get The Promised One," Ciaran told him. He was much older than her at least half but he still carried the posture and looks of a 30-year-old. His hair was trimly cut and shoulder length, held back in a ponytail but it was his eyes that drew people in, they were ice blue with no feeling. He had never met anyone who looked into his eyes that didn't fall under his spell of evil, the darkness coming from him was more powerful than any other warlock in Japan. 

"Right, and we will. Then he will do the dirty work for us since he's closer to the One," Clyda answered. They disappeared smiles on their faces. Sage never got the feeling that someone was watching him or the feeling of danger. But someone else did even though he wasn't in the city. Ryo sat in his window seat in his room looking out every now and then while writing in his journal. _They are looking; the hunters are on the move. But the prey knows; he will work to protect the other. The shadows may grow dark and scary but the magick with heart prevails. _After writing this Ryo closed his journal and watched the sun start to sink below the ground. He heard the sound of his car, Sage was home. Ryo opened his window and yelled a greeting; Sage yelled back with a wave. Downstairs he could hear Mea and Sage talking. He started down the stairs to get his candles from Sage. She emptied the food bags and then started getting the candles out. "Boy Sage, you sure were busy today. How much do I owe you for the candles?" Mea asked. 

"Well those five are yours and the guy said they were 6 for the big ones and 3 for the small ones so that's $24," Sage said separating the candles. Ryo took his candles looking at them and figuring what each could be used for in his mind. 

"I didn't think you liked candles Ryo," Cye said looking at him. 

"The smelling ones, I like incense better. The smell lingers longer," Ryo answered as he put his candles back in the bag. "I'll be right back." He turned and took his candles up to his room. Closing the door and locking it behind himself Ryo walked over to his closest and slid open the door. Inside under some of his clothes hanging there was an altar with a red and gold silk cloth covering the top of the table. On the cloth there was a circle with a five-pointed star on the inside. He pulled the altar out and drew a circle around it on the floor. After stepping inside he closed the circle, once there he sat and looked at his star. The four points of power North, South, East and West each had something there to symbolize them. North was Earth so he had a rock, South as water he had a small bowl of water. East… there was some incense to represent air, and West his favorite fire was represented by a candle. He lit the candle and incense then closed his eyes. Ryo let himself relax clearing every problem and thought out of his mind, he threw out his senses and let his power flow over the house. He could feel the guys and Mea downstairs laughing then he went outside as much as he thought they would have been there they weren't. This surprised him but also made him happy, they hadn't followed Sage back here. "_I don't have to worry about Cye, Rowen or Kento feeling this power and I doubt Sage will be in touch with his magick to be able to feel it,_" Ryo thought. He then whispered his power chant, a protection spell and then broke the flow. He slowly opened his eyes taking in a few deep breaths to ground himself; he stood and walked out of his circle. Pushing the altar back inside his closet he made sure it was hidden then closed the door. Ryo walked to his door unlocked it then walked out of his room closing the door behind him and went down stairs to join the guys.

"So, see anything interesting?" Ryo asked. 

"Oh plenty of things interesting but nothing I wanted," Sage replied. 

"Did you get a feeling?" Ryo said through their mind link.

"No, why? Did you?" Sage questioned going through the mail; he acted as if nothing was going on so Mea wouldn't ask.

"No. I just had a dream but maybe it was Rowen's cooking last night," Ryo whispered with a smile. Sage chuckled.

"Yes, I was very surprised to find Kento in the bathroom before me this morning. He was looking a little green," Sage told him. Now it was Ryo's turn to laugh. 

"_I wonder how long I should wait until I tell him,_" Ryo thought. 

"Something on your mind Ryo? You look distracted." Sage's words broke into his thoughts. 

"No, just that do you think you could meet me outside tonight around 1?" Ryo asked kinda in a whisper. Sage stared at him for a minute.

"What for? And why so late?" Sage questioned.

"Well… I just have something I need to talk to you about," Ryo said quietly and then Kento walked in through the kitchen door. 

"Hey dudes. What's up?" Kento asked opening the fridge. 

"Nothing. What do you say we have a sparing match outside. Remember third times the charm," Ryo said his voice tempting his friend.

"Okay let's go Ryo. I'll kick your ass into the ground unlike the last two times we spared," Kento replied and they walked out the door, just before closing it he winked at Sage and then followed Kento. Sage smiled and started walking up to his room thinking. 

"_Why would Ryo want me to meet him? Why so late? And what could it be about?_" Sage questioned to himself. His window looked out over the back yard and he could see Ryo and Kento in sparing stance each waiting for the other to make a move. He decided to watch Kento get his butt kicked again, opening his window he sat on the sill watching. Of course Kento made the first move and Ryo countered it with one of his own. Someone knocked on his door. "Come in," Sage called. Cye and Rowen walked in smiling. 

"Hey Sage we were wondering how you'd like to go to a movie tonight? We were thinking of going to see a new one called, Reign of Fire. I know Ryo will love just because of the name. What do you think?" Rowen asked. 

"Sure but you might want to make the plans for later. Ryo and Kento just started a sparing match," Sage told them pointing out the window. Rowen and Cye stood behind him watching. 

"I know how to stop Kento. Watch this," Cye said and he ran down the stairs. Sage and Rowen watched as he ran out the back door and stopped with a smile. Ryo barely glanced at him and Kento didn't even noticed until… "Hey Kento! We're going to the movies! You coming!" Cye yelled. At that Kento's concentration broke

"Butter popcorn!" Kento screamed. Kento dropped his guard just as Ryo threw a hard punch. Kento went flying five feet and then landed on the ground. Ryo could hear Sage, Rowen and Cye all laughing as he ran over to help Kento up. 

"Kento! Hey Kento come on wake up. I didn't hit you that hard," Ryo told him as he pulled him up. Kento opened an eye. 

"Man Ryo! Why did you hit me when you saw I wasn't paying attention?" Kento whined rubbing his jaw. 

"Sorry Kento but I was in mid punch and if I'd stopped I would have thrown out my arm or worse," Ryo answered. Kento nodded and looked at Cye who was still laughing. Then he looked up at Sage's window where he and Rowen were laughing, Kento looked back at Ryo. He wasn't laughing but he was smiling. 

"Urh! Cye you stop laughing or I'll kill you man!" Kento yelled and started chasing his friend. Ryo walked into the house to get some water, when he closed the fridge door Sage and Rowen were standing there. 

"Are you going to the movie with us? We're going to see Reign of Fire?" Rowen questioned picking up his keys. 

"Course. Anything with fire in it," Ryo replied downing his water.

"All right come on. As soon as we start the car Cye and Kento will come," Rowen said as they walked out the door. Ryo took his place in the passenger side seat with Sage behind him and Rowen driving. Kento saw them and ran for the car, Cye right behind him. 

"Who's paying?" Kento asked as they pulled onto the road. 

"Everyone is paying for themselves," Rowen replied. 

"Uh…I can't," Kento said quietly. 

"And why not?" Rowen questioned glancing back in his rear view mirror.

"I haven't gotten paid yet. Boss is supposed to pay me on Monday," Kento answered. 

"Don't worry Kento. I'll pay for your ticket if someone else pays for your food," Ryo offered. 

"Oh yeah Ryo! Take the cheapest way out!" Sage laughed. Ryo smiled. 

"I'll pay for ya Kento. Just pay me back when you get paid," Cye told him. 

"Thanks man! Sorry about that whole wanting to kill you thing," Kento apologized. 

"You tried what? I never believed you for a minute," Cye returned. They both started laughing. Sage stayed quiet, he was staring at the back of Ryo's head wondering. 

"_Why would he need to talk to just me and not the others?_" Sage asked himself. It was almost midnight when they got back and they each said goodnight and went to their rooms. Ryo however didn't go to sleep he changed from his normal street clothes to his robe. His robe had been passed down for years to the males in his family or the coven leader, the cloth was a deep red almost the color of blood and it had flames climbing up it. Ryo reached under his bed and pulled out foursquare things, three of which were wrapped in a protective spelled paper. The other just looked like a metal box but it was what was inside that was valuable, they were his family's tools. Ryo glanced around making sure he had everything and then when he was sure he did he jumped out the window and headed for a grove of trees just behind the back yard. He had just finished sitting up things except from drawing the circle when Sage walked up. "Ryo?" Sage questioned. Ryo stood and turned to his friend who looked surprised at his outfit. 

"Hello Sage, thanks for coming out here and meeting me. I have important things to tell you, Sga'th," Ryo told him.

"Sga'th? Who is that? And what are you dressed in?" Sage asked. 

"Sga'th is your name, your true Wiccan name that is. These are my families special robes used during circles. Sit and I'll explain," Ryo answered so Sage sat and listened to this amazing story Ryo told him. 

"I'm a blood witch? From the second most powerful family in all of Wicca? I have deep hidden powers inside me and there is a great evil coming after us?" Sage started. Ryo smiled glad he seemed to understand but then Sage started to laugh. "Wow! Some story Ryo! When did you become such a great lair? I almost believed you," Sage laughed. Ryo frowned not happy that Sage didn't believe him. He picked up one of the wrapped packages unspelled it quickly and with ease. Inside was a old looking book, opening it to the first page he read slowly which made Sage stop from getting up. 

"Mother has said that I have a great power inside me…it's hard to understand. I watch when she leads the circles trying to memorize everything she does so I will be able to lead our coven just as good as she does. But something has happened…at last night's circle Maghach had a vision. She was so shaken up afterward and wouldn't even get around me; she kept saying that I was going to be the end of us all. I do not wish to hurt anyone so it is with a heavy heart that I'm revoking my powers. If I am going to hurt people with my magick then I will not use them at all. No one in my family from now on shall know of our powers until the time comes. The only thing I'm keeping is my name; I just can not bare to part with it… I am so sorry everyone please forgive me. –Shelagh" Ryo read and then he looked up to see Sage watching him white as a sheet. "Does that name ring a bell Sage?" Ryo questioned. Sage took a thick swallow looking for his voice. 

"That was my great-great grandmothers name. But how?" Sage whispered. 

"Her book of shadows was given to my family for safe keeping after she left…along with your family's tools and your robes. You must open them only their heir can," Ryo told him. 

"So what's your name and show me how. This is how I will know if all this is true," Sage said. 

"My name is Giomanach, all you have to do is lay your hand on them and repeat after me. 

Hidden and protected

Hidden from my sight

It has come clear now

So open by my right," Ryo whispered and Sage repeated the words. As soon as he had the last word out the to square thing glowed and unwrapped themselves. 

"Wow," Sage breathed. 

"Take off your shirt and pull these robes on then take off you pants and under ware, when you wear robes you do not ever wear anything under them. I'm going to have to teach you quickly since it seems that you know nothing of your past. We'll have to do a T`ath meanma brach," Ryo told him.

"What's that?" Sage asked. 

"It is a way to acquire a lot of knowledge quickly. You will be able to have all the knowledge I possess and be able to use it yourself. Do want to do it tonight?" Ryo questioned. 

"I guess," Sage replied changing into his robes. 

"Alright but first we need to see if anything is coming," Ryo said, he placed a rock between them. Ryo explained that they needed to sit but before he did he drew a circle around them. "I invoke this circle in the name of the God and Goddess, keep our circle safe," He whispered sprinkling salt around the circle. Ryo put down the same things he had in his room on the circle in his closet, he then told Sage to place two fingers on his side of the stone and he did the same. Sage didn't know what to do and Ryo was about to tell him when words just rolled off his tongue. 

"Show me now what I should see,

What was past or what will be.

The stream of time will start to slow;

Show me where I need to go," He chanted. Ryo was amazed but he only smiled a little then lost himself in the mist of the stone. The images came quickly; first two shadowy figures standing on a building, second Sage and Ryo yelling at each other, third Ryo hanging on a large stone his head down and last a bright white light then everything just disappeared. Sage sat up breathing hard a shocked look on his face. Ryo slowly sat back the images registering in his mind. "Wh…what was all…that…Ryo?" Sage asked gasping. 

"Visions of what's going to happen mostly. The two figures are the evil ones they have come to get my power…you being close to me and being the second strongest warlock are the one their going to use to get to me. My hanging on that rock I'm not sure…I've never seen it for myself but it looked like the Locking Rituals, I saw a picture in one of my mother's books. I will have to read up on it but then that light…I don't know about that light it could either be good or bad," Ryo answered thinking about the same things. Sage met his eyes and Ryo didn't know what to say.

"What will happen Ryo?" Sage asked. 

"I don't know Sage…I just don't know…I'm scared…" Ryo whispered. Sage didn't understand Ryo was never scared unless things were really bad. 

"Should we do that thing now?" Sage questioned. 

"Not tonight. Tomorrow I will prepare everything, you must drink a special potion and relax in the bath before hand. We'll plan on doing it tomorrow night. We'll meet here until we can't anymore," Ryo explained as he stood and broke the circle. They went back to the house but both had trouble falling to sleep knowing of these visions had unnerved them. 

TBC…

Who are these shadows? What are their motives? And what do they want with Ryo? How will Sage be involved? What do their visions mean? Stay tuned and find out! - Alkvingiel


End file.
